A New Faith
by Neville-is-a-Beast
Summary: She was the shy girl who would rather read at home then go to a party. But when she joins the high school marching band everything changes when the drum major falls for her. Soon it's her word against his and everything that once was so perfect for her began falling apart when the town gets mad for accusing their golden boy and landing him in jail.
1. Chapter 1

_ He was the high school senior and I was just the silly freshman girl. He was the drum major and I was just the drummer. He was the popular one that everyone loved and I was just there. There were so many differences between us, so many that I couldn't keep count. But out of the entire band, he noticed me. He saw me for who I was and the best part was he liked me. When he started noticing me, the entire band noticed me as well and I find myself to be at the center of attention. _

_He was so nice to me, he actually made me feel like I belonged. He made it to where the band was my second family. I was no longer shy, no longer the quiet little freshman, I had friends and we had a lot of fun. But those fun times ended at bandcamp real fast. Bandcamp was what made those possible four years of high school almost unbearable for me. Those four years that I was so hopeful that they would be the ones I would look back on. But I was wrong. I was very wrong_


	2. Chapter 2

_ He was the high school senior and I was just the silly freshman girl. He was the drum major and I was just the drummer. He was the popular one that everyone loved and I was just there. There were so many differences between us, so many that I couldn't keep count. But out of the enitre band, he noticed me. He saw me for who I was and the best part was he liked me. When he started noticing me, the entire band noticed me as well and I fund myself to be at the center of attention. _

_He was so nice to me, he actually made me feel like I belonged. He made it to where the band was my second family. I was no longer shy, no longer the quiet little freshman, I had friends and we had a lot of fun. But those fun times ended at bandcamp real fast. Bandcamp was what made those possible four years of high school almost unbearable for me. Those four years that I was so hopeful that they would be the ones I would look back on. But I was wrong. I was very wrong_

"Look at her over there" "She's such a slut, I don't know why she still goes to this school." " It's because she's hoping to sleep with someone else and then get him arrested." "Shannon O'Conner is a lying little whore." I was used to it by now, the rumors about me around school. It was becoming a daily ritual for me but it didn't bother me as much anymore. I was sitting in the back of my chemistry class and I could feel eyes boring into me and I was finishing my assignment. "Don't look now Shannon but the class is staring a hole through you." I sighed and rolled my eyes. What's new? They wouldn't believe the truth even if it slapped them in the face. "Alison, I'm used to this, you don't have to tell me not to look anymore. We both know this is going to continue until we graduated." Alison was my best friend and one of the few friends I had left. She was one of the ones that found me at bandcamp when everything happened. I was lucky enough for her to see the ending so she would actually believe me.

I focused my attention back to my assignment when suddenly a paper ball hit me on top of the head. I looked up to see the front part of the class in hysterics. "I wish they would stop though, it's getting old." Alison patted me on the back sympathetically before smiling at me. "I can make them stop if you'd like." "How are you going to do that?" "Watch and learn missy." I watched her as she tore out a piece of paper ad crumpled it up. "You are not going to do what I think you're going to do." She only winked at me before throwing the ball towards the front of the class. Her aim was amazing, it hit the head cheerleader in the face unexpectantly. I cracked up, I couldn't help it. Her face was priceless. "Next time before you throw something at my friend think about how karma works." The blonde was furious and turned to the girl next to her whispering non stop.

To my greatest relief the bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered my things and walked out into the halls with Alison by my side. "Are you coming to band practice today?" "No, why should I?" "Because believe it or not the band needs you." I contuned walking silently until Alison stopped in front of me. "Shannon, you are our strongest snare player. The drumline is hurting without you there." I walked around here and tried to make it to the front doors but stubborn Alison grabbed my arm facing me to her. "No one blames you for what happened. You know Drumline has your back and the rest of the band is behind you. You're not alone, we all miss you." I sighed as I heard the busses leaving. I would have to call for a ride home now. "I'm just not ready yet. They were all mad at me during camp, I doubt anything will change." I started walking off but Alison being Alison told me she had a proporsition for me. "I'll drive you home if you come to practice." She knew I had to wait here until late for my ride because my dad worked. "On one condition." Alison looked so happy I thought she was going to squeal. "Anything, I will do anything." "If things get bad then you have to take me home early." "Deal!" She grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the bandroom.


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes were on me when I entered the bandroom. I couldn't tell if they were mad or happy to see, but then again I was always bad at reading people. I followed Alison into the instrument room. As soon as we were both out of sight was when the whispering started. "They hate me." "They don't hate you, they're just shocked that you came back. We all thought you would never come back after what had happened." I sighed and stared at the tile floor. Alison knew she coudn't persuade me so she went and fetched her clarinet from the shelf and proceeded out of the room to her chair. I just stood there not knowing if I should run out and never look back or if I should suck it up. Before I could make that decision a group of familiar boys walked into the room heading for the drums.

They froze when they saw me, not sure on how to act. "Shannon, is.. is that really you?" I nodded. They studied me for what felt like hours when it really was a a few seconds. They're frowns quickly turned into smiles and they all came at me to hug me, welcoming me back. Even the section leader Jacob patted me on the shoulder. "Shannon, what are you waiting for, get your drum." I hesitated but after seeing the guys welcome me back so fast it gave me a bit of hope. I followed my section and grabbed my snare. I realized that there was a part of me that has been missing marching band ever since band camp. I hurried after my section to the back of the bandroom and started setting up my snare next to Jacob.

By this time the entire band was silent except for the drumline. They were all staring at me like I was some sort of a plague. I knew that some of them thought I lied about everything. I tried to tune my snare but I felt like I was going out of my mond with everyone's attention on me. They were angry because I sent away their prized drum major. Just as I was about to give up and make my get away, the unexpected happened.

"Hey everyone, show's over you can go back to warming up on your instruments now." shouted Jacob. Very slowly everyone went back to their business and I was free from their hard glares. "Thanks Jacob." He gave me a small smile before warming up on his snare. I looked at the drumline, they have been my family for the summer but I thught for sure they would have turned their backs on me now. But I was wrong maybe there was hope. I started warming up on my snare while showing off a bit and nothing else mattered. It was just me and my drum, it felt like I haven't stopped drumming for as long as I did. "Hey Shannon, just because you're back doesn't mean you can get all cocky on us now." I continued to play through my rolls ignoring Nathan. Alison was right, the drumline needed me. I wasn't at the level Jacob was at and I knew in order to become center snare I would have to buckle down and practive. And that was exactly what I was going to do.

************************************************** *******  
The rehearsal went smoothly and before I knew it, it was time to pack up. I was personally a bit sad that it ended so quickly. I wouldn't doubt Alison again about any of this, because she was right. The band did miss me, well the majority did. It took some time for them to warm up to me but by the first gush and go we were joking around like the accident never even happened. The band room was pretty much empty when I finally returned from the field with my snare. I spent a few minutes working on my chops with Nathan. Although he played tenors he had great techique and helped me get rid of some nasty old habits. I was walking into the instrument room to put my snare away when I heard shouting. Frozen in place I really didn't want to go into the room, but I knew I would get chewed out if I left my instrument out in the middle of the room. I took a deep breath before entering.

Jacob and his girl friend were pacing the room looking furious at one another. Not wanting to interupt I tried to leave without them seeing me but he spotted me before I could sneak out. "I.. um I can come back later to put this up." "No we were just finished." Jacob stormed out of the room not giving me or her a second glance. I stared after him until he dissapeared out the double doors. I turned my attention to his girl friend Natalie. Her eyes were red and puffy no doubt from crying. She was standing still, probably still shocked from the recent argument.

"Hi, um.. Are you ok?" My question seemed to wake her up because she looked up and stared at me if she were just seeing me that moment. "You're Shannon right? Shannon O'Conner?" I nodded slowly not knowing where she was going with this. "You're the girl that lied about Jeremy raping you for attention." Not breaking eye contact with her, I moved towards my shelf to put away my drum and harness. She made no move towards me but as I started leaving she caught my arm. "He was my best friend you know. He's facing ten years in jail for sagetory rape. I hope you're happy you little bitch. You fucking ruined his life, and now I'm going to ruin yours."

Before I could comprehend what was happening she slapped me across the face, her ring catching the skin on my cheek, no doubt creating an ugly gash. She was about to slap me again but I was pulled out of the room and away from her. I looked behind me to see Alison staring at me with concern. "Are you ok?" I nodded, still shocked from Natalie's little outburst. She quickly inspected the cut on my cheek before handing me my bag. "Come on, we're leaving." Without any remarks or protests I followed her. Relief flooded through me. No matter how much the band could forgive me, no matter how much they welcomed me. The damage has been done. And it will never be forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to tell Jacob." "I can't do that" Alison pursed her lips as she stared at me in disbelief. "Shannon, his girl friend tried to fight you and you're saying you can't tell him? He's your section leader, you have to." "He loves her, I don't want to ruin their relationship." I knew deep down that she was right, I should tell him but I didn't want to ruin another thing in the band. I knew if I never fell for Jeremy in the first place and believed everything he said, I wouldn't be in this mess at all. Alison drove in silence, I can tell she was mad so I didn't bother to talk to her. I eventually just stared absent mindlessly out the window,too bad there wasn't much to look at since it was a small town. My brother used to say that if you blink then you'd miss the entire town. I liked living here though, it gave me a small comfort because everyone knew everyone. But maybe now that wasn't such a good thing.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" I blushed and looked away. He laughed, and for a moment everything was quiet between us. I stared out onto the lake, the fog was drifting lightly over it making it look peaceful but in an erie way. "Shannon, I'm really glad you joined marching band. You're a great snare player and I see great potential in you." "No, I suck. I haven't been playing drums for a while, the others are way better than me." Jeremy took my hand in his and squeezed it gently.. "You are an amazing drummer. You may not think that, but I think that. One day I can see you marching with the Blue Devils or maybe even become the new drum major after I graduate." I laughed, there was no way I could become drum major. "It's true, I could teach you everything you need to know. You could become my little prodigy." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah? You'd teach me drum major stuff?" He wrapped his arms around my torso pulling me closer. "I could teach you other things if you'd like." "I don't know, I'm not exactly a model student." "Well then it's a good thing that you'd have am amazing teacher." He kissed my cheek. "I love you Shannon." "I love you too."

"You should really tell him. He would want to know, you're like his sister. All of the drumline members are like a family." "I'll think about it. Thanks for the ride Alison." "Any time." I watched as she drove away before walking up to my house. I sighed knowing that she was never going to drop the subject until I told him. Reluctantly, I fished in my pocket for my keys taking my time. I didn't want to go in and face reality. Some days I just wanted to escape everything instead of listening to my mother ask repeatedly "How was school" "Do they hurt you" "Do you want to transfer school?" It's always the same questions everyday. I don't understand why they can't just leave me alone for once. I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. "I'm home." I shut the door and walked in the kitchen. "Mom are you in here?" I dropped my bag on the table and went straight to the refrigerator because my fat self was hungry. That's when I spotted the note on the fridge door. "Shannon, went to Kylie's parent teacher conference, be back soon. There's leftovers in the fridge so help yourself. Love mom." I ripped the note off and threw it in the trash. Finally, peace, quiet for a little bit. I pulled the left overs out and began to heat them up in the microwave.

Half of me wanted to call Alison, but I was tired of everything and I just wanted it to end. I took my left overs and went to my room where I proceeded to jump on my bed and turn on the tv. To my joy the news was on and the top story was of the boy that continued to haunt me. "This student is now being held in custody until further notice. He was charged for raping a freshman from Washington High School. The date for the trial is still undetermined but more on this story will be coming up after this." I shut off the tv, it was useless trying to find something to watch without seeing this story popping up everywhere. I ate my left overs in silence staring at the multiple posters in my bedroom. How did I ever end up like this?

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up to the shouts of my mom and my little sister. Apparently my mom was impressed with her report card. I looked at my phone, it was seven. I had been asleep for three hours. I slowly got up and tried to get my bearings before heading down stairs into the battle. I know it's not the wisest of choices but I figured saving my sister would be my good dead for the day. "Hi mom." The funny thing about my mother is that no matter how upset she can be at Kylie she can never be mad at me. So if she's in the middle of yelling she'll be the sweetest person to me. That's because I'm the golden child and my sister was the one that annoys everyone. She's like an annoying bug that won't go away. "Oh Shannon, how was your day?" "It was ok, nothing really happened." My mom smiled and went over the the kitchen table to sort out her paperwork. Kylie gave me a confused look but I just stuck my tongue out at her. We both knew I wont that. As my sister was trying to sneak away my mom caught her just in time. (Win) "Kylie Elizabeth O'Conner we are not done discussing this so get in here."

She slowly walked back into the kitchen with her head hung low. "I don't know how to get through to you anymore. You used to be an A student but then all of a sudden you're failing. So until you get your grades back up, no computer and no phone." "But mom that's not fair!" "Life isn't fair honey now give me the phone." Kylie pulled her phone out of her pocket and slammed it on the counter before stomping off. She was thirteen years old and she still acted like a four year old. "Sorry about that, I don't know what's going on with her anymore" "It's ok, we can always give her back to mars. I'm sure the aliens miss her." My mom laughed, and that made me smile. I don't remember when the last time she laughed was. She was always so sad and lifeless.

"Mom, I have to tell you something" "Ok, what is it?" "I went to a marching band practice today." She dropped her papers on the floor and turned to look at me. "I thought you quit." "I did but Alison persuaded me to go. And it honestly wasn't that bad. The drumline was very supportive of me." She pinched the bridge of her nose while she was in a deep thought. It always amazed me how a person can go from being happy to sad in a heartbeat. It's like nothing has changed at all. "Are you absolutely sure you want this?" "Mom, if I don't face my fears then I will never be strong. If it gets bad then I'll quit. You have my word." "Ok, but just make sure this is what you want to do." "Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be the popular one that goes to all of the parties, and always has people to sit with at lunch? It must be nice; I always see the jocks and the cheer leaders laughing together. Unfortunately for me I always spent my lunch in the library away from the never ending taunts and threats. The library didn't allow food so I was always starving by the time I got home, but it was worth it. Lunch was the only hour per day that I can escape reality and read to my heart's content. I wouldn't trade that for anything.

After third period English I made my way down to the library like I always did. By now it was pretty routine so I never had any second thoughts. I stopped by my locker to drop off a few books but before I could continue on my way someone stopped me. I didn't bother looking at them because I thought it was just another person who wanted to get even with me for sending their best friend to jail. "Please just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood today." "Shannon… It's alright it's just me." I looked away from the ground and saw Jacob in front of me with a confused expression on his face. I blushed out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that it was you." "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have scared you."

I laughed nervously wondering where he was going with this conversation. "So… Did you need anything?" "No I was just wondering if you were going to lunch. I thought maybe I could join you today." I shook my head and returned my gaze to the floor. "I don't eat lunch here; I usually just spend lunch down at the library." There was an awkward silence. I didn't try to think of anything to say in hopes of him leaving me so I could be on my way. "I'll come with you." "No, you don't have to do that. You'd be bored and I'm not good at keeping up a conversation."

He laughed and shook his head; I guess I wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. "You talk to Alison all the time, should I be any different? I am your section leader after all." "She's my best friend, so yeah it is different" I mumbled to myself. "Shannon, I'm coming with you either way so there's no point in arguing." "Won't your girlfriend be mad though?" "Why would she be mad?"I looked up at him and saw that his confused expression returned.

Well this was awkward; I'm guessing he thought she wasn't the jealous type. Of course guys never see that their girlfriends are not as nice to others as they are with them. "Just curious." Before he could ask anything else I started walking towards the library.

"Can I take some of your books?" I wasn't holding a lot of books so I told him no, but instead of taking no for an answer he just scooped the books out of my hands leaving me very perplexed. He only smiled his crooked smile in return. When we finally reached the library, lunch was half way over. I smiled at the librarian before taking a seat at one of the back tables.

Jacob sat next to me giving me my books. "So why do you always skip lunch? You must be hungry by the end of the day." "Yeah I am but it's alright." He gave me a concerned look before scanning the library. "You need to eat something before marching band rehearsal." I said nothing as I continued to scan through my books, marking things that needed to be read for tonight's homework. "Shannon, I'm not kidding. I don't want you passing out on the field."

I sighed and put away my book. "I'll be fine. I'm rarely hungry anyway; if I eat I'll only end up getting sick." "Listen, you're going to eat. Now you can do it the easy way and go grab something small from Seven Eleven or the entire line will drag you to Wendy's and will force you to eat." Jacob smiled smugly at me which made me flip him off. "It's your choice. But you're going to eat and that's final." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'll go to Seven Eleven ok? I'll get a candy bar or something."

I got up to scan the shelves of a nearby aisle. I didn't understand why Jacob was being the way he was. He never said one word to me before all of this happened, so why now? Maybe he's in it for the attention or the publicity. I've been on the news for 24/7 now since my story was breaking I couldn't even go outside of my own home because the yard was filled with reporters. Or maybe Jacob was just trying to be a friend.

No I was his drummer, he's my section leader. He looks out for all of us. I'm just the same as the other drummers. I'm nothing special. I pulled a book off the shelf and took it back to the table. I noticed that Jacob's eyes never left me when I was book hunting. His stare was piercing, as if he was trying to read me in every way. Too bad I'm good at hiding my feelings.

He wouldn't be able to figure out a thing. I started reading and I heard a sharp inhale from him. I looked up to see his eyes falling on the bruise on the side of my face. It turned a deep purple last night and the cut was still red from where his girlfriend's ring caught me.

"Shannon, what happened?" I quickly hid the marks under a piece of hair. "It's nothing; I just took a nasty fall last night at my house." "If you're going to lie, then you have to lie better than that. I've seen bruises from falling and that's not one of them." I didn't want to tell him, it would ruin his relationship or he might not believe me and become like the others.

"My sister slapped me last night. We got into a fight about something and she hit me out of rage." I hung my head and acted sad so I'd have a slight chance of him believing me. "That looks like it might scar. You should've treated it last night." "I know, but what's done is done." He nodded and dropped the subject. And for that I was forever grateful.

For the rest of lunch we talked about everything. We talked about the latest movies that were playing in theaters, about our favorite books and about the annoying teachers who gave us homework for the weekend. It was nice to be able to talk to someone other than Alison. I missed talking to people.

When the bell finally rung we both got up and walked together out of the library. The crowds of kids already littered the halls and I was receiving my daily glares from everyone. Jacob saw a lot of this happen and he just shoved random kids out of the way that were being rude to me. To my surprise he walked me to my next class. "I'll see you at rehearsal then."

"Yes, and I'll bring a bag of chips for you to eat because we both know you're not really going to Seven Eleven." I cracked a smile, maybe I wasn't that hard to read after all. He smiled at me and left to go run to his class before he received a tardy. Maybe there was hope after all that all of this will blow over soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever wished that you could blend in to the background and not be seen? That's how I was feeling right now. I walked into the band room and once again all eyes were on me. I continued walking to the instrument room so I can grab my snare warm up before rehearsal started. I should've waited a few more minutes because I saw Nathan and Jacob in a heated argument in the corner of the room.

I was about to leave before either one of them noticed me but once again it was too late. A very angry Jacob saw me trying to make my get away and I froze in my spot at his cold glare. "You bitch." He made his way over to me, I knew I should've run or something but his stare kept me where I was. "Why would you lie about something like that? Natalie is amazing, she wouldn't hurt anyone especially you. Why would she do that when she was one of the people who found you that night? She ran to come get me because you were in trouble." He had me backed up against the wall; his hands were tightly gripping my shoulders to ensure I wouldn't run.

"I'm sorry that you have to hurt yourself to get attention but you need to back off from Natalie. So help me God Shannon, if you snitch on her I will guarantee that your life is over." He slammed his fist on the wall next to my head before storming out of the room.

"Shannon?" Nathan was still on the other side of the room. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. I couldn't find my voice to answer him. "Shannon..." "Nathan, I wasn't lying." He sighed breaking eye contact with me. I should've known, the two of them were best friends. Of course he'd take her side. He started for the door but stopped right in front of me. "I believe you." Then he walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

************************************************** ************************************************** **************  
Sorry for not updating sooner, midterms crept on me and I needed to study. I promise I'll update sooner and they'll be longer chapters.


End file.
